akatsuki and new beautiful member
by Ashikaga Funji
Summary: akatsuki kedatengan member baru yang cantik banget kira kira apa respon mereka? oh iya mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan kalimat, karna itu kesalahan yg terjadi karna ada gangguan pas diposting jadi mohon maaf


_**Akatsuki and New Beautiful Member**_

_**Disclaimer: Masih ga tau akatsuki punya siapa? Ayah saya masashi kishimoto! Dan saya adalah pewaris tuggal akatsuki en de geng, HAHAHA… AAAAWW #dilempar mangkok ramen**_

_**Rated: Teenage**_

_**Genre: drama, romance, and little bit humor**_

_**League: Indonesia**_

_**Character: akatsuki and my oc**_

_**Summary: akatsuki kedatangan member baru yang cantikkk banget, bayangankan saja anggota itu anda (jika perempuan) atau pasangan anda (jika laki laki) atau( lagi) kecengan anda (jika anda JONES, ALIAS JOMLO NGENES!)**_

_**warning: fanfic pertama, OOC abis, OC, Absurd, wadul, and many more**_

**^_^ Enjoy the Story ^_^**

_**Chapter 1: gue, ashikaga hikari**_

Pada zaman dahulu kala hiduplah berbagai macam mahluk yang ganteng dan cantik *_huueekk #author diceramahin ustad gara gara fitnah. _disebuah goa yang sangat sederhana sekali sisi selokan selonjoran saja susah, sawer, sempit, sesek, sumpek (12 S)_ #tetangga author galiin kuburanbuat author T_T _yang biasa disebut dengan akatsuki. Mereka adalah sebuah perkumpulan bagi orang orang buangan yang tidak diterima lagi didesanya _#kali ini author digorok _

"eh chi sinih kripiknya un" kata deidara yang matanya masih pokus kelayar kaca (baca=tipi) sambil meminta kripik dari itachi

Tanpa jawaban ia langsung menyodorkan setoples kecil kripik (menang ngahutang) yang sedari tadi ia peluk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tipi

"hah? Jadi haji sulam udah meninggal dimekkah?" Tanya hidan yang makin serius liat sinetron favorit akatsuki, TUKANG HAJI KELELEP BUBUR *CEPROTTTT #sebungkus bubur sukses take off dikepala author

"ya ampun gue jadi sedih, padahal haji sulam orang baik kenapa harus dia duluan yang mati?" kata zetsu nangis kejer

"huuu huuu hhuuu kesian banget dia kenapa bukan haji muhidin aja coba?" timpal kisame ikut ikutan mewek

*tok tok tok

"…"

*TOK TOK TOK

"…"

"WOY BUKA SETAN!"

"aduh siapa sih un? Ganggu aje un" gerutu deidara tanpa beranjak dari kursinya

"tob bukain pintu sanah!" perintah kakuzu yang lagi nge'medipedi'in uang uangnya (?) nyuruh si tobi yang sedari tadi palanya ngepul ngepul gara gara puzzlenya ga kelar kelar

*TOK TOK TOK

"bentar senpai, tobi selesein pazel tobi dulu" jawab tobi

"eh buset, dari kemaren itu pazel belum kelar? Ya ampun tobiiii! Ini pazel tuh Cuma Sembilan keping tob masa iya masih belom juga, sinih gua kerjain elu bukain pintu dulu sana" kata konan yang baru keluar dari kamarnya

"woy, ini markas ada penghuninya ga sih?" teriak orang yang dari tadi nunggu diluar

"siap senpai" jawab tobi langsung ngacir ke pintu depan

*krreettttt… gubrak!

"padahal tobi bukanya udah pelan pelan kenapa pintunya masih ambruk juga? Eh kamu siapa?" kata tobi

"akhirnya dibuka juga, aku hikari, konan nya ada?" Tanya gadis bermata coklat manis itu

"oh ada bentar ya tobi panggilin" kata tobi langsung ninggalin hikari

"eh! Dasar baka udah aja gua yang disuruh masuk" kata hikari sambil geleng geleng gaje

"siapa tob?" Tanya konan yang udah nyelesain pazel 9 keping gambar monokoroboo punya tobi

"ga tau perempuan namanya hikari senpai!" jawab tobi

*brakkkk

"terus kenapa ga disuruh masuk?" ucap pein langsung ngedobrak pintu kamarnya dari dalam

"oh iya ya, kenapa tadi tobi malah.." belum selesai tobi ngomong udah dipotong

"ah sableng lu! Ayo pein, adik tercinta kita dateng" ajak konan semangat

"WOY JANGAN LEWAT DEPAN NAPAH KITA LAGI LIAT TIPI NIH" teriak itachi mewakili teman temannya yang juga merasa terganggu

"gobl*k lu pikir ada jalan laen?" balas pein dengan tampang watados

"emang siapa sih tob tamunya ripuh bener mereka? Tanya zetsu kepo

"namanya…. Tadi siapa ya? Tobi lupa, tapi dia perempuan rambutnya panjang, cantik lagi" kata tobi ngomong apa adanya

"yaelah tob, elu mana tau cantik kaganya sih? Elu pan pake topeng, mata lu yang buat ngeliat juga Cuma satu" cibir sasori pada tobi

"lagian ke ukurlah selera tobi yang ga pernah ngeliat cewe cakep, palingan cewenya abstrak" kata hidan ngomporin yang sukses bikin semua anggota (minus konan pein tobi) ketawa dengan tak berperike-tobi-an

"kalo senpai senpai ga percaya liat aja sendiri" balas tobi sambil duduk ngotak ngatik puzzlenya yang TADI udah rapih

_**Di depan markas**_

"HIKARI!" Jerit konan begitu sadisnya, sampai sampai burung yang lagi migrasi dan ngedenger jeritan konan langsung mati berjatuhan #prayforburung

"KAKAK!" Jerit hikari tak kalah sadisnya sampai sampai pesawat angkatan udara konoha hilang kendali dan akhirnya jatuh digunung salak, pesawat itu diketahui bernama SUKOY 307 (?)

"aduh hikari udah gedenya? Terakhir ketemu masih orok" kata pein

"aku kangen banget sama kakak" kata hikari sambil meluk konan

"iya, kaka juga kangen benget sama kamu" jawab konan makin erat memeluk hikari

'sialan, gua dikacangin' batin pein mulai emosi

"aahhhh… udah udah gantian dong, gua juga mau dipeluk sama hikari" protes pein yang mencoba memisahkan dua sejoli ini

"dia siapa?" Tanya hikari yang udah ngelepas pelukannya

"ng….anu, dia…." Jawab konan menggantung kalimatnya

"yahiko-kun, masa lupa?" jawab pein

"lho kok matanya rinegan?" Tanya hikari

"iya gua salah satu peinnya si nagato" jawab pein

"oh, iya bener juga nagato-kun mana?" Tanya hikari sambil nengok ke konan

"ada diatas menara pein, bentar gua panggil" kata konan sambil berubah wujud jadi kupu kupu kertas

"elu inget yahiko ga sih?" Tanya pein udah emosi

"oh iya yahiko-kun, apa kabar?"

"basa basi lu, dari tadi kemana aja baru nanyain gua, YANG SEDARI TADI DIDEPAN LU?" bentak pein

Mata hikari mulai berlinang air mata, sepertinya mau nangis gara gara dibentak pein

"ehh? Jangan nangis dong, sini sini hikari kangen kan sama yahiko-kun?" Tanya pein nyoba nyoba meluk hikari

"iya, hikari kangen banget" jawab hikari sambil menghindari pelukan pein, alhasil pein malah meluk tembok markas yang penuh dengan serangga seperti, kelabang, kalajengking, kecoa dan kerabat karabatnya

"heh rese emang, ayo masuk" ajak pein sambil narik tangan hikari kedalem

_**Di menara pein**_

"nagato, si hikari kemarkas noh" kata konan heboh

"hikari adik kecil kita yang unyu unyu itu?" Tanya nagato dengan alay nya sembari main gaple sama ke 5 peinnya *khooeekk uhuk uhuk #author yang lagi makan langsung kelolodan sendok

"ye, dia numbuh kelessss, sekarang udah gede, buruan yuk ke markas" ajak konan tak sabaran

"ayo ayo" jawab nagato semangat. Nagato disini kaga anoreksia kok, badan dia normal ga kurus kering kaya punya nya mas khisimoto

_**Kembali ke markas**_

"permisi" ucap hikari yang lagi ditarik tarik tangannnya apa pein sambil lewat depan member lain

"tadi siapa un?" Tanya deidara terpaku

"ga tau, tapi…." Jawab itachi

"dia harus jadi pacar gua" teriak kisame lari kedapur diikutin member lain yang tadi nonton tv

"eh, kepedean lo, mana mau dia sama lo? Mending ama gua" kata sasori

"YYYAAAHHH…. SENPAI BAKA! PAZEL TOBI KENAPA DI INJEKIN?" teriak tobi histeris

"ah berisik lu jangan teteriakan mun!" pinta hidan

"atuh pazel tobi nya diinjekin, senpai gimana sih? Susah tau nyusunnya" kata tobi MARAH raders!

'susah jidat lu Cuma 9 potong juga, tadi juga konan yang nyusun' batin hidan

"sinih gua benerin" kata hidan sambil nyusun puzzle tobi kurang dari 5 detik *prok prok prok

Tobi pun repeh dan kini sibuk dengan kegiatannya lagi

"ya ampun itu cewek cakep bener" kata zetsu yang tadi juga ikutan lari (bayangkan, zetsu lari *WAW *_*)

"duduk sini aja ya hikari, ruang keluarganya lagi dipake nonton tivi, liat sendirikan tadi? Takutnya lo ga nyaman di deket mereka makanya mending didapur, bentar ya gua bikin minum dulu" ucap pein sambil nyuruh hikari duduk dimeja makan kecil nan kotor yang ada didapur sederhana itu

'kok ada ya orang yang mau tinggal ditempat kaya gini? Dan kenapa gua mau gabung ama kumpulan orang kaya gini?' batin hikari

"woy awas awas gua juga pengen liat" kata hidan ngusirin temen temennya yg lagi ngintip dari depan pintu dapur

"berisik lu, diem napa!" kata itachi yang juga asik ngintip

"WOYYYY! AWAS DONG JANGAN NGALANGIN JALAN GUA!" TERIAK KONAN SAMPAI BIKIN AUTHOR LUPA MATIIN CAPSLOCK

"eh?" hikari nengok dan mendapati beberapa mahluk sedang mengawasinya

"peiiinn! Lu urus nih anak buah lu, ngapain coba pada ngintipin hikari, udah sanah sanah gua mau reunion ama adek gua" kata konan ngusir mereka bak ngusir tumbila (?)

"wah sialan lu pada, sanah sanah berani ngitip atau nguping gua kawinin lu ama Tobi!" ancam pein

"idih, geli gua mending nonton tipi lagi un" kata deidara ngeloyor kedepan lagi

"ikut dei… " teriak kisame diikuti yang lainnya

"idih culun banget anak buah gua masa diancem gitu aja ciut" batin pein sambil nutup pintu dapur pake triplek tua yang udah pada item dan jamuran

"aduh gua kepo nih, mereka didalem lagi pada ngapain ya?" Tanya sasori

"ga tau, tapi gua mau berdoa ah sama dije biar dia jadi jodoh gua" jawab hidan yang langsung nyari menyan dan ayam cemani

"nah betul juga si hidan mending gua ke alpamaret beli pons'egmerekel" timpal itachi yang langsung ngacir ke kakuzu dan ngemis ngemis biar bolehin kasbon, alhasil ia pun dapat kasbon dengan bunga 249,9998999%

Tanpa penghormatan balik kanan bubar jalan! (author lieur) ralat deng, tanpa banyak omong deidara langsung beranjak ke kamar pein

"kemane lu dei?" Tanya sasori

"mau minjem majalah leader un" kata deidara woles

*uhuk #zetsu yang lagi makan kripik sisa tadi langsung keselek gara gara toplesnya ketelen

"buset! Mau lu apain dei si hikari?" Tanya sasori panik

"jangan jangan elu mau…" tebak kisame masih menggantung

"apaan si? Kali aja gitu ada trik nembak cewe dimajalahnya, lu pikir gua mesum un?"

"senpai ga mesum kok, Cuma maho aja" celetuk tobi bak bayi tak berdosa

*prrtt… #zetsu yang lagi minum langsung nyemburin itu minuman ke mukanya kisame

"anjir zetsu! Adem woy lagi dong!" pinta kisame ketagihan semburan dahsyatnya zetsu

"njiirrr sialan lu tob mau gua telen lo un?" Tanya deidara naik kelas (baca:darah)

"ih, senpai pamer mentang mentang kelebihan mulut" hina tobi dengan lebih polosnya

"APA KATA LO UN?" kali ini amarah deidara sudah menggebu gebu

"udah dei, tadi katanya lu mau minjem majalahnya leader, ayo deh gua temenin" kata sasori nyoba nenangin deidara

"eh? Enak aja ngga ngga apa apaan lo, lu pasti mau nyuri ide gua kan? Ga akan gua biarin lu ngikutin cara gua un" kata deidara yang sangat peka itu sambil ngeloyor ke kamar pein

" hadeuh gagal dah" dengus sasori

"aha gua punya ide bagus, eh lu mau ikut gua ga zet?" Tanya kisame

"ngapain?" Tanya zetsu, kisame pun membisikan rencana yang barusan ia susun

*uwweekkk… #zetsu muntah setelah dibisikin kisame ntah karna bau amis kisame atau karna jawaban kisame, hanya zetsu dan tuhan yang tau

"ummm… ayo deh" jawab zetsu, kisame dan zetsu pun pergi kemana boa meninggalkan sasori bersama tobi dan kakuzu

"lu ga pengen dapetin si hikari zu?" Tanya sasori

"tau dari mana namanya hikari? Lagian ngapain? Punya pacar itu ngabisin duit tau" jawab kakuzu penuh dengan nasehat untuk lintah darat sejenisnya

"kan tadi konan senpai bilang" bela tobi

'harusnya gua ga nanya ama orang ini, kalo tobi? Ah bocah itu mah apa lagi, udah ah percuma juga gua disini mending nyari bunga buat hikari' batin sasori sambil lari keluar nyari bunga

**SKIP TIME…**

"Tob pada kemana senpai lu?" Tanya konan yang baru aja keluar dari dapur setelah 2 jam ngobrol

"tadi sih hidan senpai mau ngadai ritual…. Terus itachi senpai mau beli…" jelas tobi satu satu yang langsung dipotong oleh konan

"iya iya deh yaudah lu ke dapur sanah kita mau ngenalin anggota baru akatsuki" kata konan

"siap senpai, ayo kakuzu senpai" ajak tobi sambil menarik narik tangan kakuzu

_**Setelah lama menunggu**_

"perhatian perhatian di hari yang cerah ini kita mendapat anugrah berupa seorang member baru" teriak pein pake toa mushola sebelah, mushola sebelah

"_asuma, toa mesjid kita dimana ini?" Tanya kakashi_

"_ga tau gua pengen adzan ashar jadi ketunda nih" jawab asuma_

"_kita doa kan saja orang yang mengambil toa kita mendapat azab yang pedih" ucap yamato_

"_aminnnn…" kata mereka bertiga_

"namanya ashikaga hikari, dia ini adik angkat gua pas gua, nagato, dan konan diasuh sama jiraya-sensei, tadinya dulu dia mau gua ajakin masuk akatsuki juga tapi dia masih kecil jadi gua titipin dia dikonoha terus berpesan kalo udah 17 tahun dia boleh gabung ama akatsuki"

"oh…." Jawab semua member (minus konan nagato pein)

"nih buat hikari" kata sasori seraya menyodor kan bunga yang ia petik tadi

"makasih" jawabnya sambil beranjak berdiri

"sore semua kenalin nama gua hikari, kata yahiko-kun gua bakal dipasangin sama nagato, jadi buat nagato-kun dan semua member lain disini, mohon bantuannya ya?" ucap hikari seraya tersenyum bak malaikat #halah

alhasil senyuman maut hikari bikin semua anggota akatsuki (minus konan pein nagato) langsung pingsan dengan damai, maklum lah mereka bertiga udah kebal ama senyum hikari

…..ooOoo…..

"hikari, hikari bangun dong udah pagi bantuin nee-chan masak dong" kata konan sambil mukul pelan pipi hikari

"hoaaammm… iya hikari bangun, bantuin apa dulu ini?" jawab hikari yang nyawanya belum kumpul

"kepasar ya, belanja, tapi mandi dulu" jawab konan girang

" iya deh" jawab hikari pasrah gara gara dibabuin, sambil ngambil anduk dan pergi mandi

*tok tok tok 

"woy buka pintunya, kepasar dulu gih" kata konan sambil ngegedor gedor kamar sumpek pein dan lainnya

*krreettt….

"eh tumben chi bangun pagi, ke…" kata kata konan dipotong

"awas awas gua kebelet" kata itachi sambil lari ninggalin konan yang sweatdrop sendiri

'nah gitu kek dari tadi, eh? Kaya ada yang mandi' batin itachi

"konan, siapa yang mandi pagi buta gini?" Tanya itachi keluar dari WC

"oh itu si hikari, dia mau gua suruh kepasar karna kesian kalo sendirian makanya gua bangunin salah satu dari kalian, nah elu bangun tapi kayaknya lu ga mau ngan…." Kata kata konan dipotong lagi

"eh, ngga kok, gua mau nganterin dia akata siapa ga mau?" potong itachi riweuh

*TAK

"sialan lo dari tadi gua ngomong dipotong mulu" bentak konan sambil nakol pala itachi pake dompetnya

"buruan sanah kalo mau nganterin hikari, mandi dulu belek elu kemana mana noh" sambung konan

"siap" jawab itachi lari kedalem dan ngambil anduk yang udah lusuh gara gara dipake sama 9 orang penuh kurap kadas kutu air kapalan panu cantengan mata ikan *pletak #pala author disambit lampu tidur

Akhirnya itachi pun mandi dikamar mandi sebelahnya, iya jadi goa busuk ini *ngreennggg… #pein nyalain regaji mesin, eh ralat jadi goa indah ini punya 2 kamar mandi dan 2 WC, yakali kocak amat kalo Cuma satu. Tak lama setelah itachi masuk hikari pun keluar dan lekas siap siap kepasar

"nee-chan mana uangnya?" tanya hikari

"ntar dulu bareng itachi kesananya nee-chan kasian kalo kamu kepasar sendiri " kata konan (ooohhh… so sweet)

"itachi senpai nya mana?" tanyanya lagi

"lagi mandi tunggu aja bentar" jawab konan langsung kekamar lagi

'ah mending gua nonton tipi dulu, anjritttt ini remot kenapa bau jigong gini?' batin hikari sambil ngehambuin tangan nya yang apes, gimana ga apes coba orang yang biasa megang remot si deidara ya jelas bau jigong semua, coba kalian pikir kapan deidara nyikat mulut ditangan nya? Dan gimina cara nyikatnya? Terus berapa sikatnya? Emang ga buang buang odol apa? Ntar pasti kakuzu marah kalo dia buang buang odol buat mulut anehnya itu

"eh, hikari udah bangun?" Tanya sasori basa basi

"iya senpai, senpai sendiri kok baru bangun?" Tanya hikari balik

"iya nih senpai kemarin senpai begadang buat beres beres kamar" jawabnya = ngeles =carmuk = solim (sok alim)

"oh…" kata hikari berohria

"hikari boleh nanya sesuatu ga?" Tanya sasori langsung duduk disamping hikari #idihmenel

"itu aja udah termasuk pertanyaan senpai" jawab hikari penuh dengan kebenaran

"hehe, senpai mau Tanya hikari udah punya pacar belum?" Tanya sasori TO THE POINT

"belum emang kenapa?" jawab dan tanya hikari

"kalo gitu…" kata kata sasori terpotong

"ehhh…. Ngapain lu deket deket hikari? Mandi juga belum, ga kesian apa liat hikari kebauan gara gara lu deketin, mandi dulu sanah baru menelin cewe" kata itachi yang baru pake celana boxer gambar berajil yang menang ngeredit sambil ngelap rambutnya pake anduk

"ah kampret lu ganggu aja sinih anduknya, tunggu bentar ya hikari senpai tadi belum selesai ngomong ntar dilanjutin lagi" kata sasori bikin hikari ngeri sendiri

"idih sedeng lo!" kata itachi sambil ngelemparin anduknya ke muka sasori

"tunggu bentar ya hikari" sambung itachi yang dengan secepat minato pergi kekamar sedangkan minato yang diomongin langsung jatoh dari kasur

"_idih kushina perasaanku ga enak nih kaya ada yang ngomongin" ucap minato yang langsung kebangun pas jatoh tadi_

"_zzzzzz…zzzz.z…zzzzz.z.z." jawab kushina sambil tidur yang kalo diterjemahin jadi gini, 'Cuma perasaan kamu aja kali'_

"_iya kali ya? Yaudah deh tidur lagi aja" jawab minato naik lagi kekasurnya_

Tak lama kemudian itachi pun siap dengan jubah akatsukinya dan caping kesayangannya tak lupa setengah botol minyak wangi udah nempel disekujur tubuhnya *lebay gila

"ayo hikari" ajak itachi soker (sok keren)

"emmm… itachi senpai ga salah mau kepasar wangi gini?" Tanya hikari penuh keraguan

"emang kenapa? Kan bagus kamu tau kan pasar itu bau, nah kalo senpai wangi kan bisa jadi penangkal" jawab itachi bener bener ga logis

"tapi senpai nanti…" kata kata hikari terpotong

"udah lah ayo berangkat ntar konan marah lo" potong itachi

"dih wangi banget lu chi, seinget gua badan lu bau amis gara gara pasangan lu mahluk bawah laut" kata konan ujuk ujuk (?) dateng

"heehhh! Sialan lo" balas itachi

"becanda elah, nih duitnya sama daftar belanjanya, karna uangnya udah pas pasan usahain tawar yang sabar (sadis) kalo masih kurang pake uang kalian dulu ya" kata konan seraya mengeluarkan sepucuk uang dengan nominal 50.000 dan selembar uang 20.000 serta sebuah catatan belanja yang isinya

_**Daftar belanja:**_

_Daging sapi ayam (?)_

_Gula merah putih (?)_

_Bawang merah putih(?)_

_Cabe lurus keriting (?)_

_Minyak sayur tanah (?)_

_Ikan asin kembung (?)_

_Dan lain lain…._

"hikari senpai harap kamu ngerti dengan daftar belanja buat agustusan ini" kata itachi sambil terus menantap daftar belanja yang penuh dengan siksaan itu (?), kok buat agustusan? Iya noh ada bawang merah putih segala, sama gula merah putih, padahal yang bener tuh bawang putih gading ungu, gula putih coklat

"tenang aja hikari ngerti kok ayo berangkat" jawab hikari

'udah cantik, waras, pinter pula sempurna banget buat jadi bini gue,,, hehehe' batin itachi dengan nistanya sambil ketawa ala setan

Mereka berdua pun berangkat dengan membawa bekal seadanya, yaitu jarum, garam dan terasi *set… napa jadi timun emas? =,=a

"nan hikari mana?" Tanya sasori baru keluar dari kamar mayat *gedebuk #author dijorongin oleh tuyul berambut merah ini

"udah berangkat kepasar ama itachi" jawab konan santai sambil nonton acara favorit nya, Detectiv Conan (njiisss… ga kreatip banget-_-)

"lho kok bisa?" Tanya sasori sewot sambil cepet cepet ngeringin rambut nya pake anduk

"ya bisa lah, buktinya udah berangkat lagian gua yang nyuruh kok, kenapa elu yang sewot gitu?" Tanya konan mulai panas

"ya jelas dong gua sewot, kenapa elu nyuruh itachi kepasar sama hikari?" kata sasori pake otot, konan ngedeathglare

" Elu sengaja kan ngedeketin mereka berdua?" sambung sasori pake urat, asep mulai terlihat dikepala konan

" Elu pasti disogok ama itu orang kan?" kini sasori mulai menggebu gebu, asap semakin banyak keluar dari kepala biru konan

" Kakak cap apa lo Yang ngejual adiknya sendiri hanya untuk pundi pundi rupiah yang tak seberapa?" lanjutnya makin menggebu gebu, konan udah ngepal tangan

*krtek

" Elu harusnya bersyukur nan, punya adik kaya dia kenapa malah elu sia sia in, denger ya kalo elu sayang sama adik lu harusnya elu tuh nyuruh dia kepasar bareng gua, bukan itachi denger lo? Jawab dong diem aja dari tadi" kata sasori, muka konan udah merah dan

*BAG "aduh"

*DAK "ampun nan ampun"

*PRAK "woy tolongin gua"

*KRETEK "arrrgghhhh… tangan gue"

*PRANG "AAAA… MUKA GANTENG GUE!"

*TAK

*SUING

*JEGER

"MATI LO SASORI MATI LO! LU BILANG GUA NGEJUAL HIKARI? DASAR BEGO! LO PIKIR GUA TOLOL? SAMPE NGEJUAL SI HIKARI? DAN PERLU ELU INGET KALO GUA SAMPAI KAPAN PUN GA AKAN NGERESTUIN LO SAMA HIKARI SELAMANYAAAAAAAAA…..! "

"sayang udah sayang udah sabar sabar tenang sayang istigfar" ucap pein sambil buru buru megangin konan sebelum semakin buas aduh mas kemana aja dari tadi? Sasori udah bonyok baru bangun

"ah goblok lu ngapain sih cari masalah ama konan? Liat nih akibatnya" kata kakuzu sambil buru buru nyeret sasori sejauh mungkin dari pandangan konan

"WOY SINIH LO GUA BELUM SELESAI SAMA LO! JANGAN KABUR LO" teriak konan masih ngamuk bagai jubi ekor 10

"senpai… tobi takut…heuk… heuk…." Kata tobi udah mau nagis ketakutan

" gue juga takut un, kesian dana dia pasti ancur gua harus ada disisi dia un" jawab deidara sambil menahan air mata (kalo nangis gengsi bo)

"ya ampun konan, nih elu minum air dulu nih biar tenang" kata hidan sambil bawa bawa segelas air yang (menurut hidan) udah didoain

"GUA GA BUTUH AIR KAYA GINI, CEPET PANGGIL SASORI" kata konan yang kini bener bener ngamuk, sementara yang diamuk kini sedang tidak sadarkan diri

"senpai… udah berenti tobi takut senpai, heeeeuuuu…..heeuuuuu…heeuuuuu…. udah senpai jangan marah marah lagi" jerit tobi sambil nangis dan ngelemparin topengnya, alhasil kini semua bisa menatap mata indahnya yang sedang bercucuran air mata, dibarengi dengan kedua tangan memeluk kaki kiri konan

'ya ampun! sumpah demi apapun ini muka, melas banget aduh ga tega gua mau marah lagi' batin konan sambil menatap kedua mata tobi

"konan, udah ya pasti cape, duduk dulu yuk duduk" ajak pein

"sinih minumnya!" kata konan pada hidan yang baru aja mau minum air jampeannya tadi

'sialan tadi ditawarin malah gua diomelin sekarang giliran mau gua minum diembat. Maunya apasi?' batin hidan ngomel ngomel

"udah tob, jangan nangis lagi konan senpai udah selesai kok marahnya" kata hidan sambil natap tobi sementara tangannya ngasihin air

_**What happen with sasori?**_

"woy sas, bangun dong bangun, inget utang lo ama gua masih banyak ntar lo disiksa lagi dialam kubur gara gara belum ngelunasin utang lu" kata kakuzu seraya mengguncang guncangkan tubuh sasori

"aduh gimana ini belum bangun juga" kata kisame panik

"bentar gua ambil kotak P3K" kata zetsu seraya berlari kedalam buat ngambil kotak P3K

"dana! Jangan tinggalin gua sendiri un!" jerit deidara sambil memeluk jasad sasori *wusss…. #dengan secepat minato sebuah kepala hiruko sukses jedotan ama pala author

"nih nih kasih ini" kata zetsu ripuh sorangan

"apaan ini?" Tanya kisame

"ga tau udah kasih aja itu obat kan?" Tanya zetsu

"lah, mana gua tau kan elu yang ngambil" jawab kisame

"coba sinih liat" kata kakuzu

"nih" jawab zetsu sambil nyodorin botol kecil tadi

"kalo seinget gua waktu sekolah nih ya un, ka nada ekskul pmr un, terus kalo ada yang pingsan dikasih kapas yang udah dikasih cairan gitu deh un, ga lama orang yang pingsannya bangun un" jelas deidara kebanyakan 'un' nya

"nah iya tuh gua juga pernah liat" dukung nagato yang dari tadi diem aja

" yaudah cari kapas" perintah kisame

"eh jangan buang buang duit, sinih" bentak kakuzu sambil ngambil botol tanpa baju tadi

Kemudian ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan kecil (baca: kain perca) dan menuangkan sedikit cairan dibotol tadi dan meletakan kain tadi dihidung sasori selama beberapa hari *tak ralat beberapa detik deng

"kok masih belum bangun ya?" Tanya nagato

"ga tau, emang cara gua salah ya?" Tanya kakuzu sambil ngambil kain percanya tadi

"kaga sih tapi kenapa belum bangun ya? Coba liat sinih botol nya" kata nagato

"nih" kata kakuzu sambil ngoper botol tadi

Nagato pun membuka tutup botol tadi dan menghirup isi nya tak lama kemudian

*bruukkkk….

"AAAA… NAGATO!"

BAIKLAH KITA TINGGALKAN DULU KEJADIAN NISTA INI DAN KITA LIHAT HIKARI, EH INI AUTHOR BELUM MATIIN CAPSLOCK YA?

"bang danging nya sekilo berapa?" Tanya itachi

"lapan puluh pak" jawab si penjual daging yang diketahui bernama chouji itu

'BAPAK?' BATIN ITACHI MENJERIT

"bisa kurang ga?" Tanya hikari

"wah ga bisa tuh de, semua disini juga pasang harga segitu" jawabnya

"tujuh puluh lah, biar langganan ya" bujuk hikari

"iya deh" chouji nurut

" kalo gitu sekilo ya bang dangingnya" kata hikari

"iya" choji pun langsing *eh sori author typo. Dan choji pun langsung membungkus danging pesanan hikari

"nah sekarang daging ayam" kata hikari

"noh noh situ aja" kata itachi nunjuk kedai danging bernama 'toko danging saudara ku'

"yaudah" kata hikari

"bang dangingnya sekilo ya" kata itachi pada pejual danging yang diketahui bernama sasuke itu (pantes nama tokonya ada kata "SAUDARA KU")

"e… senpai" kata hikari dengan muka ketakutan

"kenapa?" Tanya itachi lembut sok romantis

"i..itu" kata hikari sambil nunjuk nunjuk sekebalakang itachi

"kamu wangi banget sih" ucap seseorang dibelakang itachi tadi dengan suara dilembut lembutin

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Jerit itachi seraya ninggalin hikari ditoko sasuke tadi

"makanya udah hikari bilang jangan pake minyak wangi banyak banyak, liat akibatnya senpai dikejar banci ORO kan?" kata hikari ngomong sendiri

"mba dangingnya jadi?" Tanya sasuke

"mba, mba… emang gua mba lo? Ya jadilah kapan saya bilang ga jadi?" jawab hikari emosi

"ya kali gitu mba mau ngejar temen mba tadi, nih" kata sasuke sambil ngasih sekeresek daging ayam

"makasih PAK" jawab hikari nsambil menekankan kata 'pak'

"iya sama sama" kata sasuke ga sadar dia dipanggil 'pak'

_**05.40 am**_

"assalam mualaikum" kata hikari masuk markas sambil bawa semua belanjaan

"waalaikum salam" jawab hidan sambil ngipasin nagato yang masih tak sadarkan diri

"kok elu sendiri itachi mana?" Tanya kisame

"tau ah itachi senpai malah asik kejar kejaran ama banci Oro dipasar" jawab hikari sambil nyusun belanjaannya tadi, tak lama kemudian pun ia menjerit

"NAGATO-KUN! KAMU KENAPA?" jerit hikari

"itu tadi dia pingsan gara gara ngehirup isi botol ini" kata kisame

"apaan tuh?" Tanya hikari panik

"ga tau kirain kita itu bisa bikin bangun orang pingsan kenyataannya malah bikin pingsan" kata zetsu ketakutan

"pantes aja mah obat bius senpai" kata hikari

"ohhhhh…." Jawab semuanya

"nee-chan mana?" Tanya hikari

" ada dikamar ama leader un" jawab deidara

"terus ini orang dua bagaimana?" Tanya kakuzu

" lho? Kok sasori senpai abis begini? Belum pake baju pula, Ada apa sih sebenernya?" Tanya hikari makin bingung melihat sasori yang baru pake boxer doing udah tergeletak tak berdaya

"singkat cerita tadi abis sasori dia digebukin ama konan, terus sasori pingsan terus kita nyari obat terus belum berhasil terus nagato kepo akhirnya ngehirup isi botol itu terus pingsan" jelas kisame dengan tidak jelas -_-

"yaudah biarin efeknya ilang sendiri, jangan coba coba ngobatin orang lain lagi kalo gitu" nasehat hikari

"senpai…. Konan senpai marahnya masih berlanjut gimana ini dia ga mau masak katanya" kata tobi baru dari kamar konan

"yaelah, yaudah ntar hikari yang masak tapi bantuin ya" pinta hikari

"siap" jawab mereka semua

"oke sekarang hidan senpai sama kisame senpai potong dagingnya kita mau masak danging panggang jadi tau kan ukuranya?" Tanya hikari

"siap" kata mereka ber dua langsung ngambil sabit, samehada ama talenan

"lho? Buat apaan tuh? Tanya hikari

"motong daging" jawab mereka kompak

"etdah! Pake piso senpai bukan begituan!" kata hikari sweatdrop

"ohhhh" jawab mereka sambil lari ngambil piso

*crooottt

"aduh gue lupa kalo bawa piso ga boleh lari ketusuk deh gua" kata hidan pada kisame

"yaudah lah elu ga bisa mati ini, sinih gua cabut" sahut kisame sambil narik piso tadi

"ihhhh…nah buat kakuzu senpai sama zetsu senpai bikin bara apinya gih" kata hikari

"ok" mereka pun berlari keluar dan mempersiapkan bara api

"nah toe...pa bang sekilo?"jual danging yang diketahui bernama sasuke itu (pantes nama tokonya ada kata "CAPSLOCK YA?

g sasori selama bbi senpai sama hikari ya kita bersihin ikan buat konan senpai biar dia ga marah lagi karnan konan senpai suka ikan bakar" ajak hikari

"oke" kata tobi sambil ngambil keresek berisi ikan

_**What happen with itachi?**_

"hossss…..hoooss…. hossss….. sialan tu banci gua dikejar ampe wayah gini" gerutu itachi sambil ngos ngosan

"aduh hikari gimana ya? Pasti dia udah bawa belanjaanya sendirian, pake uang dia doang lagi bayarnya, dia pasti sekarang benci ama gua" lanjutnya

"samelikum hikari udah pulang belum?" Tanya itachi pada kisame sama hidan yang lagi motong daging sambil nonton tivi, dasar kafir ngucap

'assalam mualaikum aja salah' batin hidan

Tak ada yang menjawab, karna tanpa dijawab pun ia tau kalau hikari udah pulang, liat aja danging yang lagi dipotong, emang dia pikir danging dari mana

"sori dong, banci oro tadi ngudak ngudak gua" sambung itachi semua pun masih diam pada sebel ama dia

"udah pulang? Kalo udah jagain noh nagato-kun sama sasori senpai" perintah hikari yang samar samar denger suara itachi dari dapur

"eh kenapa ini orang?" Tanya itachi

"banyak Tanya kerjain aja napa" celetuk hidan

"iye iye" jawab itachi pasrah

_**Skip time**_

"nee-can makan dulu nih, hikari bawa ikan bakar" kata hikari sambil bawa bawa sepiring ikan bakar api favorite konan

"lho? Kamu yang masak? Ngapain sih padahal udah aja biarin mereka kelaparan" sungut konan

"Cuma ikan doang kok sisianya rame rame, nih ikannya mau makan disini apa diruang makan?" Tanya hikari perhatian udah kaya ibu nya sendiri

"sinih biar gua aja yang nyuapin disini" kata pein sok manis tapi konan malah mesem mesem gaje digituin

"yaudah nih" kata hikari sambil ngasih nampan berisi ikan bakar sama nasi dan ikannya

"senpai, ini tobi bawa daging buat senpai makan" kata tobi sambil bawa bawa piring berisi sepiring daging bakar hasil masak bareng bareng

"widih perhatian banget lu berdua ama kita, jadi terharu nih" kata pein dengan gaya lebaynya, tobi dan hikari yang udah kegelian pun langsung lari keluar kamar nista itu

"itachi senpai makan dulu sanah, biar hikari yang jagain mereka" kata hikari

"iya? Bener? Serius? Makasih banyak hikari elu emang baik bener, maafin gua ya atas insiden tadi pagi" kata itachi sambil ngeloyor ke ruang makan nyusul yang lainnya

"sisain makanannya buat sasori senpai sama nagato-kun" pinta hikari

"oke" teriak semua diruangan makan yang lagi menikmati makanan surgawi itu #halah

Tak lama kemudian nagato pun bangun dengan mimik muka yang sulit diatikan

"lho hikari aku kenapa?" Tanya nagato

"ahhh… nagato-kun akhirnya bangun juga, tadi nagato kun pingsan gara gara obat bius hirup nya zetsu" jawab hikari lega sambil meluk nagato

"jiah kuatir nih ceritanya" Tanya nagato geer

"tau ah" balas hikari dengan mata yang udah nangis sambil tetap diposisi, tapi oa… tidak adegan tadi ternyata dilihat oleh 2 pasang mata yaitu itachi dan kakuzu yang lagi bawa masing masing sepiring daging bakar

'ya allah' batin itachi perih sekali rasanya

'sakit hati gua! Hancur cinta gua ngeliat lu meluk nagato ri. Apa lo ga sadar gua disini cinta sama lo?' lanjut batinnya yang kini benar benar tersakiti

"sabar chi" kata kakuzu menyemangati

Backsound:

_**Kotoba ga hanatsu imi wo**_

_**Arti dari kata kata yang kau beri**_

_**Tatoe no nai omoi wo**_

_**Perasaan dengan tak ada bandingannya**_

_**Kotaeru koto no nai kanjou wo**_

_**Emosi dengan kata tak ada jawabannya**_

_**Mitsumeaeba tsutawaru koto ga dekitara ii no ni na**_

_**Hanya jika kita bisa saling menyampaikan dengan saling memandang **_(masa sih? Emang hikari punya rasa ama lo?)

_**Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku**_

_**Benda yang kupegang ditanganku adalah tetesan waktu **_(harusnya diganti nih, jadi sepiring daging bakar)

_**Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba**_

_**Perlahan aku menggenggamnya, kata kata yang hilang **_(aduh gimana pula ini cara ngegenggamnya?)

_**Kono omoi wa mune ni shimatte okou**_

_**Aku akan tetap menjaga perasaan ini dalam hatiku**_

_**Nakushite shimatta**_

_**Aku kehilangannya**_

_**(music by: nakushita kotoba from no regret life)**_

_**(terjemah: .com)**_

**BERSAMBUNG…..**

**Minta reviewnya dari kalian semua, karna aku author baru jadi satu review itu sangat berarti bagi aku dan jariku yang pegel tingkat dewa ini**

**#bawamangkok**

**#pakebajulusuh**

**#ngemis review**


End file.
